equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Applejack
|hair = |skin = |voice = Ashleigh Ball|race = Human Earth (in Equestria)|caption = Applejack in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.|residence = Canterlot|nicknames = |relatives = Granny Smith (grandmother) Big McIntosh (older brother) Apple Bloom (younger sister)|cutie mark = |occupation = Student at Canterlot High Rainbooms' bass guitarist Apple farmer}} Applejack is a student from Canterlot High and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She is an apple farmer who works and lives at Sweet Apple Acres whenever she's not at school, with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. Applejack is also the bass player of her band, The Rainbooms. She works at Sweet Apple Acres, although the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. She represents the element of honesty. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack is first seen delivering fizzy apple cider to the Fall Formal's decorator, Pinkie Pie. Twilight then shares her decision to be the Fall Formal princess with her, which Applejack openly states that she would never get the chance to win against Sunset Shimmer, 'one of the most less-trustworthy people', which she says Rainbow Dash is even worse. in Equestria Girls.]]After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Applejack comes to help her, alongside the rest of her four friends, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. It is later revealed that they had been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer's machinations. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged by someone else that the sale had been moved to a different day. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile, and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset threatens Twilight after begin corrupted by the Element of Magic and tries to eliminate Twilight, Applejack and the others protect her, and the Element of Magic, refusing to kill its true wielder, imbues Applejack with the Element of Honesty, giving her a half-pony form, allowing her and the others to defeat Sunset and reform her. Applejack then helps with teaching Sunset the true value of friendship after Twilight returns home to Equestria. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack reappears in the sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays bass in the band, the Rainbooms. She is first seen in the film helping her friends make a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. At band rehearsal, she helps comfort Sunset Shimmer of all the bad memories of what happened at the Fall Formal. After they perform one song, she wonders why she and her friends gain pony ears and a longer ponytail while they perform even though Princess Twilight took her crown with her when she went back to Equestria. Throughout the film, Applejack frequently argues with Rarity about their stage costumes. While trapped under the Battle of the Bands stage, Applejack and her friends reconcile after hearing Sunset Shimmer's speech about the Dazzlings' plan and what they after all along: The Magic of Friendship inside the Rainbooms, and Applejack finally decides to let Rarity use her band outfits for their performances, including their battle and triumph over the Dazzlings. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Applejack appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Applejack appears amongst her friends at the music store and is the one to suggest a musical competition between Rainbow Dash and Trixie for the expensive guitar. [[Pinkie on The One|'Pinkie on The One']] Applejack once again appears with her friends, as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Rarity with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. [[Player Piano|'Player Piano']] Applejack appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms, noting Rarity's lateness is to make a "grand entrance." [[A Case for the Bass|'A Case for the Bass']] 's Everything Under the Sun Emporium.]] Applejack is the lead role in the animated short A Case for the Bass, wherein her bass is accidentally sold by Granny Smith to a pair of familiar pawn dealers. She offers to pay back the two dollars the brothers initially paid for the guitar, but they are skeptical that it even belonged to Applejack in the first place; not even her monogrammed initials on the guitar strap are enough to convince them. When they go so far as to question Applejack's playing ability, Applejack takes the guitar and plays a skillful bass solo, causing her to transform into her half-pony form. The Flim Flam Brothers later have Applejack work off the bass as a costumed mascot in front of their store. Shake Your Tail! Applejack sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a rodeo theme. Perfect Day for Fun Applejack sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. At one point, she bests Rainbow Dash at a high striker game. My Past is Not Today Applejack briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Applejack performs the song with the Rainbooms and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer, line dancing with her in one shot. Depiction in Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack appears again in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "onomatopoeia". She is paired up with Fluttershy during the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is heckled by her own team for failing to hit a target, Applejack gives her advice that allows her to hit a bull's-eye. This act of honesty causes her to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts The Science of Magic In the first Friendship Games ''short, Applejack attempts to help Sunset in her research regarding the Rainbooms assuming their half-pony forms when playing their instruments, but once Applejack finishes playing her bass guitar and reverts back to normal, it looks like nothing happened, until Sunset is buried under a pile of apples created by Applejack's magic, which Applejack takes one to eat as she walks away, leaving Sunset more puzzled than ever about her research. Personality .]] Speaking with a Southern American accent, Applejack is very kind, helpful and reliable. But she tends to act stubbornly and lets her pride and her sense of tradition get the better of her. Applejack comes from a large family; all with apple-related names, who oversee apple orchards and run a group of businesses that sell apples and products made from them. Applejack is very hard-working and has demonstrated her strength and dexterity on many occasions, and she is also very skilled with a lasso. But she is a friend in need and always honest to everyone at Canterlot High. Hasbro online descriptions '''Hasbro.com ''Equestria Girls description''' Applejack believes that honesty is the best policy. Well, that, and that the way to a girl's heart is through some good old-fashioned down-home cooking. So when Twilight Sparkle exposes Sunset Shimmer's devious and dishonest ways, Applejack is all too happy to team up with her friends and help Twilight win the Fall Formal princess crown. Because to be honest, which is the only way Applejack knows how to be, there's nothing she'd rather see than the power of evil defeated by the power of friendship. Rainbow Rocks description Wearing horse-riding kicks and a cowgirl hat, Applejack plays acoustic guitar with her own fun flair. A down-to-earth farm gal who’s as honest as the day is long, this easygoing Rainboom is hard to forget. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Applejack has a rockin' style with country flair. Not one to back down, her positive attitude and determination save the day by reminding The Rainbooms what matters most: the magic of their friendship. Friendship Games description Applejack believes in playing an honest game! '''Fun fact: '''She’s a bonafide cowgirl who’s honest to a tee. Merchandise Two dolls of Applejack have been released for Equestria Girls ''in 2013: one as a standard doll, and the another in the School Pep Rally set (as a Toys "R" Us exclusive). Her description in the back of the standard doll's packaging reads, "Her country girl roots inspire her down-to-earth style!" Five dolls have been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: one in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''single, another is a "''Design and Decorate" doll with a stamp and stencil set, another in the Rainbow Rocks ''neon single, the next in the fashion set with an extra outfit, the last is the "Rockin Hairstyle" doll (wearing the outfit similar to Friendship Through the Ages). And so far, two dolls of Applejack will be release for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Archery event, and another for the School Spirit single. A doll of Applejack (wearing her school clothes) was released in 2014 for the "Equestria Girls Collection" single. And a Applejack doll with molded hair was released in 2014 for the "Budget" series. Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Apple Family Category:Musicians Quotes = Quotes Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Apple Family Category:Musicians See also * Applejack's pony counterpart on the MLP:FiM wiki. * Sugarcoat, Applejack's Crystal Prep counterpart. Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Apple Family Gallery pl:Applejack es:Applejack pt-br:Applejack Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Apple Family Category:Musicians